


Unexpected

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui stumbles upon Kenpachi and Jushiro one afternoon, and, being especially drunk, goes on to goad Zaraki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #1 - Kiss

" _Juuu_ -chan!"

But the moment Shunsui steps into the office, he stops short at the sight before him. It really isn't an odd situation though, because he's fairly used to it by now.

It's just that he hadn't expected Kenpachi to be there, in the middle of the afternoon, when he's supposed to be tending to his bratty daughter and beating shit out of his squad members.

Or maybe it's because Shunsui had been having the urge to twirl Jushiro around the room and bring him to his chest and kiss him the reason for the unintentional – and rather dramatic – splutter that comes out of him right then.

"Zaraki, _what_ in Yama-jii's _name_ are you _do_ ing?"

The glare that he receives doesn't bother him in the slightest, and he walks straight to the desk, taking off his straw hat. Kenpachi gives him a grunt before stealing another kiss from Jushiro and turning on his heel towards the door.

"See ye later, Ukitake."

Shunsui quirks an eyebrow, catches up with Kenpachi and, upon the growl he elicits, pokes him between his eyes.

"What, am I not getting one too?"

Kenpachi scoffs, rolling his eye. "Outta my way, prick. Ye ain't gonna get one if all ye're gonna do is walk in on people." He takes a step, but Shunsui scrambles to block his way, sporting a lopsided and very much tipsy grin that makes Kenpachi want to bury a fist in his pink-as-kimono face.

"Aw, don't be like that, Captain Zaraki. Isn't it unfair, giving attention to just one person while leaving the other out, hmm?" Shunsui stretches his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Come now, give ol' Shun-shun a hug, at the very least, or he'll feel awfully sad!"

"The only thing 'Shun-shun'll' feel's a kick in the fuckin' nuts if he ain't movin' in the next five seconds," Kenpachi hisses through barred teeth, but before he can pull out his blade, Jushiro's there to hold him back. Silently, he urges Kenpachi out and, after another quick kiss, closes the door behind him.

"Oh, Zaraki can be so _mean_ sometimes," Shunsui laments. Chuckling, Jushiro takes his face in his hands and pecks his lips softly.

" _I'm_ still here though."

Seeing the fond glimmer in his eyes, Shunsui closes his and, with an appreciative smile, takes Jushiro in his arms and twirls him around like how he has always wanted.


End file.
